Dressup's not for Everyone
by AFY2018
Summary: "...Nyssa catches Sara in her League armour, and feels she needs to 'punish' her…" Only reviewer


Sara tightened the last strap on the stolen armor. She smirked in the mirror, turning her body as she regarded her reflection. The pants were a bit tight but still looked good on her. She pulled up the cowl, looking down at her shoes to tighten the laces a bit. An arm quickly wrapped around her throat. The attacker kicked the back of Sara's knee and forced her to the ground, dragging her across the floor before tightening the choke hold and roughly removing the hood. Intense rage-filled brown eyes from a perfectly freckled face glared down at her before pulling away and standing up. Sara sighed and gave Nyssa a small nervous smile.

"You americans may love to dress up, but this is an insult to us. It is why we're buried in our uniform." Nyssa berated.

"But does it look good on me?" Sara asked charismatically.

Nyssa shot her eyebrow up as she crossed her arms, sighing to her, "Please take it off, Sara."

"Come on, Nyssa. Have a little fun."

Nyssa shook her head and began to undress her, making quick work of the straps and pulling off the leather armor. She sank to her knees, untying the laces to her shoes and undid the belt.

"Get out of my clothes, please." She said pointing to the bed.

"Buzzkill."

"I prefer traditionalist."

"Traditions are meant to be changed."

Nyssa scoffed as she turned around to her partner. "At least you're wearing your base clothes and not mine." She sighed. "Now put them away."

"Again, buzzkill."

"That's not what you said last time."

"I did, you just ignored me." She smirked folding the clothes and placing it back in the dark rattan chest.

Nyssa smiled and shook her head. "I just need you to not wear my clothes, please."

"Hmph." Sara scoffed, turning around. "Have fun, live a little. Learn the american way."

"American way? You mean-"

"Pure, rare, curiosity. Unbridled thoughts and actions. Unconditional love." She suggested.

"Very curious, very rampant thoughts and actions."

"Come on."

"Fine."

Sara smirked and leant into Nyssa, getting stopped by her girlfriend's hand.

"Uh-uh. I'm in control though."

"As you wish, my queen."

Nyssa backed her to the bed, pressing her hand against her chest and kissed her cheek, practically purring near her ear and dragging her lips down her neck and to her shoulder. She untied the base clothes, pushing the fabric off of her shoulders and tossing it to the ground. Her hands meandered around her breasts, gliding her fingers down over her scarred side and wrapping around to feel the healed over scars.

"Training." Sara explained.

"You turn your back to the opponent." Nyssa sighed, she placed her hand on Sara's side and brushed her thumb back over the scar slashed across her side. "And this?"

"An accident."

Nyssa sank down to her knees and pressed soft kisses against her scar, turning her around and tracing up the long scar on her back with her lips. Sara shivered at Nyssa's warm breath against her chilled skin. She closed her eyes and leaned against her, smirking when she felt rough hands wrap around to her hips, and pull her flush against her girlfriend's body. Nyssa scratched her nails from Sara's hips and across her stomach, leaving light red marks across her abdomen. She kissed up the side of Sara's neck, pulling back her blonde hair to lightly nibble on her earlobe. Her tongue flicked her earlobe as she let go of it. She smirked as she heard Sara sigh and clear her throat.

"Not gonna work, Nyssa." Sara whispered.

"Really?" She purred in her other ear, lightly sucking on her neck before nipping at the skin under her ear. "You sure?"

"Careful, or I might overthrow you."

"I think I could handle you."

"You sure, Habibi?" Sara mocked.

Nyssa chuckled and slid her hands to the waistband of Sara's underwear, rubbing her thumbs back and forth against her girlfriend's hips. She ruefully chuckled again, letting out a low sigh.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I… I always wonder when this is the last time. Maybe it's today. Tomorrow. Next week or month?"

Sara turned around, cupping Nyssa's jaw in her hands. "I know, but it's not tonight or tomorrow because I will be here. I will always be here." She pulled her down into a short kiss, smiling as she nudged her nose against Nyssa's cheek. "Now, where were we?"

Nyssa smirked and nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I completely understand."

Nyssa pulled Sara up into a kiss, slipping her hand down her chest and to her hips. She wrapped her other hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, threading her hands through her sleek blonde hair. Sara pulled away, ducking her mouth to Nyssa's neck and trying to find purchase on her pulse point. She was gently pushed away and turned away by her girlfriend and bent her over the bed.

"I forgot, you're in control." Sara smirked turning her head to the side.

"Of course, habibi." Nyssa chuckled placing light kisses down her spine.

She pressed her hips against Sara, leaning over to kiss her shoulder, pulling her arms behind her back and pulling her back up. Nyssa pulled down her girlfriend's underwear, wrapping an arm across her stomach and moving the other to her hip, crossing over her centre with a short brush over her clit. She pressed her finger against Sara's clit again, rolling gentle circles around it with her thumb. Her other hand scratched up to her breast, dragging her fingers over her nipple as she rubbed harder circles into her clit. Low moans escaped Sara's mouth as she felt warm fingertips drag down her slick folds and entered her. She moved her hand to Nyssa's side and gripped her loosely as she stepped out a bit wider. Sara leant her head back and ground against Nyssa's hand, her cheeks flush and brows furrowed as she felt her fingers curl inside her. She gasped quietly as Nyssa rubbed quicker circles into her clit.

"'Ant qarib jidanaan." Nyssa purred in her ear. "Qarib jidanaan."

Sara nodded in response and moaned a little louder. She gritted her teeth as her abs clenched and her knees shook. Nyssa placed soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck, chuckling to herself.

"I doubt you learned anything."

"Not a thing." Sara laughed in return. She pulled back away and turned to face her girlfriend. "But I promise not to play dress up with your uniform."

"Thank you."


End file.
